The invention pertains to liquid adhesive materials which are useful for protecting surfaces such as biological surfaces, including skin and mucous membranes. The polymer component of the liquid adhesive material comprises an ethylenically unsaturated addition polymerizable monomer containing at least one alkyl siloxy silane. The polymer may also include other monomers.
The polymer, when incorporated into volatile liquid polydimethylsiloxanes, preferably with a small amount of polar liquids or solvents, provides for a fast drying, flexible, waterproof, breathable, non stinging liquid adhesive coating or bandage. This liquid adhesive coating may contain medicants or other active materials which may be gradually released onto targeted areas, if desired